1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a displaying method thereof. More specifically, the present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a displaying method thereof which enhance display speed of thumbnail images by displaying the thumbnail images of group-wise categorization in units of a group.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the functions of terminals such as personal computers, laptop computers, cellular phones and the like are diversified, the terminals are constructed in the form of a multimedia player having multiple functions of capturing pictures or moving images, playing music, moving image files and games and receiving broadcasting programs.
Terminals can be divided into mobile terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether users can personally carry the terminals.
To support and enhance functions of a terminal, it can be considered to improve a structural part and/or a software part of the terminal.
A variety of recent terminals including mobile terminals provide more complex and various functions.